Mi hermano mayor
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: "El no me ve como una hermana, me ve como una enemiga y a pesar de todo eso, lo quiero". "Oye, María José...Te quiero, hermana" / Fail summary, fluff y OC, creo...y eso :D ?


Hola~!

Bueno, esto salió de una tarde aburriiiiiiiiiida de domingo y los efectos del suero ;D (me pusieron suero hace poco, si es que..xD!)

Esta será una serie de One-Shots de los "chibis-hetalia" (?) sobre sus hermanos mayores, la idea me viene dando vueltas hace tiempo 8D~!

Comenzaremos con un poco de OC de Latin Hetalia, Santiago (capital de Chile y mi OC) y Chile (Manolo, OC oficial de Chile).

Disfruten!

/

**Mi hermano mayor.**

**Por: **María José González.

¡Hola a todos! Me llamó María José González Rodríguez pero pueden decirme Kotte, soy la capital de Manu, ¡La genial y maravillosa Santiago!.

Hoy vengo a hablarles de mi hermano mayor: José Manuel González Rodríguez o mejor conocido como República de Chile. Pero primero, me voy a describir yo, ustedes no me conocen y francamente deben ser instruidos en lo más maravilloso que existe: Tengo el pelo café hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, un cuerpo ESPECTACULAR y ESCULTURAL (como el de las figuras de Grecia, esas weás de greda o no sé qué), mido 1.60 y tengo dos mechones teñidos de rosa y otro de negro. Ahora si, como ya fueron inducidos a la maravillosidad de la mujer chilena, comenzaré a hablarles de mi hermano.

Siempre se anda metiendo en peleas, no entiendo para que, si las cosas que ya pasaron…pues eso, pasaron, ¿Para qué sacar a flote los rencores con Argentina, Perú y Bolivia?, es estúpido… ¡Ah! También es un borracho, siempre se va de copas con Dinamarca o Prusia (y eso que ya no es un país, no me explico que demonios va a hacer a las conferencias), se lleva súper mal con la wela Mapuche y con España también, me esconde las tarjetas de crédito y se viste fuera de moda (¡Horror!), en las juntas no presta atención, se la pasa tomando once y come puras cosas llenas de calorías, se porta súper pesado conmigo, siempre me contradice y me llama "poncia", se burla de mi cuando me caigo o algo por el estilo, ¡No lo soporto!.

Sin embargo, tampoco es TAN malo como parece…igual se porta bien conmigo, me cuidó ene cuando pasó lo del terremoto (o "terrepoto", como dijera Piñera), me acompaña a comprar y me ayuda a estudiar idiomas, sabe como consolarme cuando Buenos Aires (la ***** hermana de Argentina) me agarra pa'l webeo y me canta canciones de Bacilos y Julieta Venegas cuando se lo pido. Si bien no es TAN mal hermano, tiene sus puntos desfavorables (los que nombré hace rato, idiotas, lean arriba) y eso hace que nos llevemos mal, el tiende a alejarme siempre de su lado y no se da cuenta cuanto me necesita (por que yo sé muy bien que él se siente solo, que para algo somos hermanos, joder), nadie puede vivir sin mi maravillosa presencia…vale, tengo que dejar de juntarme con Prusia. El punto es que el me quiere (¿Quién no lo haría?), solamente no quiere reconocerlo y además me ve como una enemiga, ¿No se da cuenta de que soy su hermana? ¿Qué tipo de daño podría hacerle? ¡Que somos familia, joder!...Aun que, por lo visto, a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo. E inclusive, a pesar de todo eso, yo lo quiero de todas maneras…hasta lo admiro, admiro la fuerza que tiene para afrontar las peores situaciones, admiro la forma en la que lucha sus batallas, admiro la energía y el espíritu que tiene al trabajar en los campos, admiro la creatividad que tiene y si algún día yo llegase a ser un país, me gustaría ser como el…enorgullecerme de haber sido su capital y enorgullecerme más aún de ser su hermana.

No es que no me enorgullezca ahora de ser su hermana menor, estoy muy orgullosa y podría pasar horas y horas hablándoles de lo genial que es tener a Manuel como hermano mayor, pero el problema es que no sé si se sienta muy orgulloso de mi…ni siquiera sé si le caigo bien como persona o amiga…de niños nos llevábamos mejor, me defendía de las otras capitales (Lima, La Paz y Buenos Aires adoran molestarme, por eso me llevo mejor con La Habana y Distrito Federal) y me convidaba siempre de sus dulces, me leía historias para dormir y jugaba conmigo todo el tiempo. Si lo piensan bien, quizá todo es culpa de España.

-Manuel…-Digo mientras intento llamar su atención, siempre lo intento, solo quiero que me tome en cuenta de manera seria y que ya no se avergüence de presentarme frente a los otros países y sus capitales (seriamente, la ves que me presentó a Suecia y Estocolmo, me puse a gritar como toda una fan ¡Eran tan parecidos a Edward Cullen!).

-Que querí…-Quiero que me quieras, Manuel, quiero que vuelvas a decirme "Te quiero, hermana" como cuando éramos niños, quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que me veas como tu hermana y no como tu enemiga.

-Yo…-¡Te lo voy a decir, Manuel, te voy a decir de una puta vez lo que me he estado guardando durante años!

-¿Tú…que?

-Yo…te quiero, hermano.

Me miras sorprendido para luego mirarme sin ninguna expresión, te volteas y comienzas a caminar rumbo a la habitación que se nos asignó para quedarnos mientras estemos en Ottawa. Nuevamente la veo, veo tu delgada y fuerte espalda…la que he visto durante toda mi vida, siempre detrás de ti, veo tu porte de hombre bruto y elegante (como patrón pasado a llevar por alguna de sus chinas), veo también el desprecio que sientes ante mis palabras, esas palabras que tanto me ha costado decir, dos palabras tan simples pero que encierran toda la verdad que he guardado durante mis 467 años como capital.

-Oye, Santiago…-Te detienes a mitad de tu camino, meditas las palabras y sigues dándome la espalda, ¡Ya no lo hagas, Manuel, que me hiere el alma!-No, María José-Te volteas, tu rostro sigue serio, ¡Oh Manuel, no sabes cuánto me duele esa indiferencia tuya!-Yo…

Te observo expectante, tu rostro se suaviza y ahora me sonríes, abres la boca para agregar algo más, ¿Qué será, Manuel?, ¿Me dirás que me odias, que quieres alejarte de mí? ¿Qué harás a Concepción tu capital?

-¿Tú…que?-Repito tus palabras, sonríes con dulzura mientras te acercas y me abrazas, apenas alcanzo a procesar lo que me has dicho cuando ya me encuentro llorando de alegría…no puedo creerlo, Manuel…

_**Oye, María José…Te quiero, hermana.**_

/

LAKSJDHASDGHUFYWESRB No puedo creer que lo haya hecho ;_;

Al que no sepa:

Lima-Capital de Perú

La Paz-Capital de Bolivia

Buenos Aires-Capital de Argentina

Distrito Federal-Capital de México

La Habana-Capital de Cuba

Estocolmo-Capital de Suecia

Aun que probablemente esté mal, mi conocimiento sobre capitales y países es horrible xDDDD

Gracias por leer :'D


End file.
